


one thing matt can't fight

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, dubcon, matt can handle anything except people being nice to him, weird sex powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt on the kinkmeme, you beautiful bastards: </p><p>
  <i>So, Matt can take as many hits as you can dish out and keep on kicking. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's the good things that he can't experience without having a strong reaction, because they're so rare in his life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So, let's say there's a new villain in town, who incapacitates people by targeting the pleasure centers of a person's brain, to the point where the target feels caught in one long, continuous orgasm, and Matt is just down for the count, because he has literally no defense against that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing matt can't fight

"hey, shh, shh," the man said, stroking Matt's forehead. he'd asked, if he could take the mask off, sometime after Matt had fallen to his knees and before he'd wound up with his head in the stranger's lap, arching up and sobbing because he'd come twice, he couldn't get off again, this was just his dick straining and he was sweating and his nipples hurt, they'd gotten so stiff that every breath he took was enough to rub against the fabric of his shirt, he hadn't even touched himself, it just went on and on no matter what he did. 

clenching his teeth felt good. digging his nails into his palms made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in a long shivery trail of heat down to his balls. slamming his head into the pavement (all of once, before this asshole had scolded him and put Matt's head in his lap) had lit up all the nerves in his scalp and in every fucking hair along his arms: the breeze had felt like getting petted all over his body. that's when he'd gotten hard for the second time. "whoah, don't hurt yourself," the man had said, and the smell had gotten stronger, so strong that Matt had turned his head and opened his mouth to breathe it in better, almost involuntarily - it made his lips tingle, tickle, he'd shuddered all over. 

"breathe," the man said, now, and - oh shit, every breathe sent a fresh pulse to his nipples, dick, back, thighs, he felt it in his whole body, holding his breath was no better, it - "it's hitting you hard, isn't it. poor thing." and Matt was sweating into his hair and the guy was petting him and it - wasn't - he couldn't make it stop -


End file.
